powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyro Driver
The Gyro Driver (ジャイロドライバー Jairo Doraiba) is the belt-like transformation device of the Kaijugers. Their are currently a total of 5 Drivers in existence. History It's unknown when Libra or the Government created the Drivers, although figuring the timeline of the series, it's assumed they were made somewhere during the late-1980s. They do however, have an interesting history. These drivers along with the weapons that come with them were an attempt to counterattack Gemini, whom was recently created. Along with them they created the Kaiju Keys. It's unknown what they used to make the Drivers but despite their successful attempt to create them, these weapons were too powerful for regular government soldiers to handle. They were discovered to have been stolen during the Shibuya Attack. During that time some humans were able to gain powers, and were the new study of the government, which they kept secret from society. Along with the explosion due to the desire to prevent mass war. It was not until 2013, that the weapons were revealed again. Hana Kazumi had discovered the weapons. It was then learned that the drivers could be used but only by people with superpowers. These were later given to four high-schoolers, except the fifth which would later be granted by Naoki Maehara. Transformation To transform is actually pretty simple. If you possess the Kaiju Key. The user must place the driver firmly on their waist. Then activate the key which will shout out it's respecive name. Then they must insert it into the slot in the center of the driver, which will turn it on. To complete the transformation, the user must then pull the lever on the side while shouting "HERO CHANGE!" Components *'Body': The Blue/Purple body of the Driver, it holds the energy encased within it due to the Kaiju Keys, it also unleashes energy that forms into a solid material that makes the teams costumes. It also can unleash special energy that solidifies the weapons the rangers use. *'Kaiju Keys': The most important part is the Kaiju Keys because they cause the transformation all together. To activate it one must turn the top of the key and place it in, it will identify the key and the ranger who uses it. *'Level': A special part, on the side of the driver, the heroes must pull it in order to activate the transformation. Special Attacks The lever of the driver, has different effects when pulled a number of times. *'1 Time': Transform! *'2 Times': Special Attack. This depends on which Ranger is using the attack. *'3 Times': Ranger Kick or Punch! This will result in the Ranger using either a energy engulfed kick or punch. Trivia *This is the first Sentai belt-transformation device. **This does in some degree make sense since this series is also kinda like Kamen Rider. *It should be noted that this is possibly the first belt-transformation device in even fan-fiction. *For some reason, like the Kamen Rider franchise, the rangers tend to pose when they transform, it's unclear if this is necessary or not. **It's also important to note, that the poses the heroes make is based on five different Kamen Rider poses. *It's unknown when they were created, although terms of the timeline in this series counteracting the original timeline, it's most like it was during the late-1980s. 1988 at the latest. **Meaning it would have been made during the series Liveman. *The fact that the drivers have a requirement to possess powers brings to mind the Faiz driver of Kamen Rider 555. Where you had to be an Orphnach or have DNA of one, to actually use it. **More recently, this also brings to mind of the Build Driver of Build, to have a high hazard level, the Game Driver of Ex-Aid, to have the Bugster Virus inplemented and many Showa Riders who were turned into Cyborgs. *Nicksentai has revealed that he got inspiration for the Gyro Driver, from the upcoming Ultraman series Ultraman R/B, where they heroes use the R/B Gyro. Coincidentally, the Driver is different but actually works in a similar function. *According to Nicksentai, in an attempt to answer of possible question, the heroes can use each others drivers. Meaning, they must guard their respective drivers. Category:Kamen Sentai Kaijuger